gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo Classic Custom
|related = Virgo Classic |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Faction White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = virgo2 |handlingname = VIRGO2 |textlabelname = VIRGO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom is a two-door lowrider added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Virgo Classic Custom is a lowrider version of the Virgo Classic (formerly "Virgo" in Grand Theft Auto IV), which features the standard changes to its bodywork to categorize it as a "Custom" form of the standard variant in-game. The vehicle features a lowered ride-height, where the vehicle sits only inches above the ground. The vehicle's prominent change is its wheels, in that they change to custom white-wall tyres upon upgrading from the standard variant, and the tyres themselves also become lower in profile. The rims also feature more spokes and a 3-point hub-cap on top of its wire-wheel rims. On the underside is a major upgrade in the vehicle's suspension and main chassis. The vehicle's front axle is chrome plated with the hydraulic casing centralized beneath the engine block. The driveshaft from the engine crankshaft is seen, painted in chrome, before reaching a differential at the rear axle. The rear axle also feature chrome enhancements and two shackles connecting each shock to the sides of the bodywork can be seen coming from the axle. Its color scheme seems to be inverted as well; instead of the standard model's primary on the upper side and the secondary on the lower side, this version assigns the primary color on the general bodywork and the secondary on the roof and the pillars. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' While similar to the Virgo Classic, the Virgo Classic Custom can be a worthy competitor in races, especially for those who wish to keep the Virgo Classic for competitive uses. It shares the same heavy body to withstand collisions and gunfire with its slightly improved traction as well. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery LCC-VirgoClassicCustom-Artwork.png|A Virgo Classic Custom shown in the promotional concept art. VirgoClassicCustom-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Virgo Classic Custom in a promotional poster. VirgoClassicCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Virgo Classic Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. VirgoClassicCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Virgo Classic Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Virgo Classic at Benny's Original Motor Works for $240,000. *This vehicle will spawn at a random car meet during a certain 'source car' import mission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The badge texture file shows what appears to be the arrow-shaped detail that is found on the tail lights of the GTA IV Virgo. However, it is unused. The same applies to its standard variant. See Also *Virgo Classic - Standard version. Navigation }} Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online